fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Shop
Mr. Kaloe, more commonly known as Mr. Shop, is the Mario Kart shop manager. He has a subordinate who works in the shop: Maliene. He gives you a lot of gifts when you go a lot of times to his shop. He usually stays in his office room where is behind the shop and he rarely goes out of there. He loves faithful customers and he usually gives them some presents. He also appears in Mario Tennis Legends as the manager of Mario Tennis Shop. Personality He is a joker person. He is always happy and he never gets angry. He likes Maliene because she is "the perfect employee". He thinks the business wouldn't be well if Maliene didn't work in the shop. He is a busy man, he is always calling the transport and other people. Mr. Shop doesn't trust anybody, he's often worried about thiefs but anybody hasn't stolen anything yet. Working on Mario Kart 8 He loves faithful costumers and he gives some gifts and confides them some secrets about the shop. #When you visit the shop 3 times, he appears after buying something. He thinks you are a thief and he asks you some questions. Then he says he's joking and he gives you the Bronze Card. Bronze Cards are of costumers who usually visit the shop. You can accumulate the money in the card. #When you visit the shop 5 times, he comes out of his office. He say that he has receive new items: Yoshina, Baby Maria, Baby Luise and Morton Koopa Sr. #When you visit the shop 8 times, he's waiting in front of Maliene. He says that you are the perfect person to have something and he gives you 2 discount cards for any item. When you will go out the market he will say to you he has a secret and he will send you a letter to your post. #When you get the card in Wii's/Wii U's mail or a notification in Nintendo 3DS, come to the Mario Kart Shop and Maliene will tell you that her manager is waiting you into his office. When you comes into the office he tells you that he is thinking about competing in races for a living. When you are selecting character, Mr. Shop and Maliene will be unlocked. The letter will be recieved three days after visiting the shop the 8th time. #The next time you visit the shop, you see that Maliene isn't working and Mr. Shop is in the check out. He says that Maliene haves a break and he's making her job. He thinks you are a faithful costumer and you deserve a prize. He gives you the Silver Card that is used to accumulate money plus a 10% of that. You will be able to play with any Mii that you have in Mii Maker. #When you have visited the shop 25 times, Maliene shows you the new items and she says Mr. Shop will sell different wheels, chasis, karts and license plates. She also tells that Mr. Kaloe is waiting for you in other room and she must to give you the Golden Card that is used to accumulate money plus a 30 % of that. When you comes into the secret room, you can see Mr. Shop is with other man, he's Roberto and is the Boutique Mario Kart's employee. You will be able to buy clothes for your Miis. The next time that you comes into the shop, Mr. Kaloe will show you the wheels, chasis or karts that Maliene told you. #When you have visited the shop 50 times; Mr. Kaloe, Maliene and Roberto will be waiting for you and Mr. Shop will give you the Platinum Card. It's used to accumulate money plus a 50% of that. You will be able to compete selecting Roberto and you will be able to go into the repair shop where will work Roberto for then and the Veronique (another employee of the shop) will work on the Boutique. You will be able to play using Veronique. Gallery HNI 0080.jpg|Mr. Kaloe His name in other languages ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario (series) Category:Alange's Things Category:Mii Characters Category:Mii (series)